


Close to Heaven

by MommaUrsa



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 18:59:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1358374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MommaUrsa/pseuds/MommaUrsa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason wishes Bruce would sell his soul, but all Bruce wants is for them to enjoy now.</p><p>incubus!Jay au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close to Heaven

                Jason had to admit that this set up wasn’t so bad. Compared to his time with Tommy, being there with Bruce was as close to being in Heaven as he’d ever be. The rules were simple, and when he broke them, the punishment was a joke. There were no broken bones, no threats of having his body torn apart, and no exploratory biopsies.

                Being there with Bruce was almost like being reborn in to a better life. It was a second chance, and a pretty damn good one. If he ignored the collar pressed against his throat, his small horns protruding from his skull, and the speared tail coiled tightly around his waist, he could pretend he was human again. A _loved_ human.

                Jason’s tail slowly loosened, and then stretched out over the clean, white sheets. Bruce’s strong arms were wrapped tightly around him, holding him close as though he might try to slip away. Jason nuzzled closer, greedily soaking up the man’s warmth as he tilted his head back. He kissed Bruce’s stubbled jaw, dragging his lips across the man’s skin, and following the line of bone up until he was able to press a gentle kiss behind the man’s ear.

                “I thought you wanted to nap,” Bruce chuckled. Jason could feel the deep tone of the man’s voice reverberate through him, speeding up his heartbeat.

                Jason pressed his lips against Bruce’s throat. “How else was I supposed to get you into bed?” He propped himself up on his elbows and flashed a grin that was all pointed teeth and mischief.

                Bruce’s chest rumbled with his deep chuckle. Jason held his breath, placing a hand on the man’s chest, allowing himself to _feel_ Bruce’s amusement.

                Bruce placed his hands on Jason’s back. He slowly trailed them down, and then pushed his fingers under the demon’s shirt. He traced a few marks there – scars for his punishment down under – as he leaned forward and kissed Jason softly.

                Bruce’s lips were chapped and his stubble scraped against Jason’s jaw, but he was careful. He stroked his surprisingly soft fingers along Jason’s back as he kissed slowly. He acted like they had all the time in the world, like time would stop and allow them to learn how to move in perfect unison. It was almost laughable, if it didn’t make Jason so goddamn mad. Bruce was _human_. He would die before it even felt like time had moved on to Jason.

                Jason wrapped his arms around Bruce’s neck, holding him tightly. “Sell your soul to me,” he grumbled against Bruce’s ear.

                This earned him another chuckle. “You know how I feel about that.”

                Jason frowned, grip tightening on Bruce. It made him angry enough to not know whether to laugh or cry. He was a demon that had lived for centuries without problem. He had fucked who he wanted, feasted on their desire until he was full enough to puke, and then left them without a second thought. However, this weak, stupid human that wouldn’t sell his fucking soul so they could stay together had him smitten.

                He didn’t think demons were capable of love, but Jason wished they weren’t.

                Bruce tugged his head back and kissed him again. Jason pressed into it, letting the swipe of the man’s tongue across his lips clear his mind. He focused on the slide of Bruce’s tongue over his, mapping out his mouth and playfully tracing the points of Jason’s teeth.

                Jason didn’t notice that they had flipped until Bruce was sliding his hands across Jason’s chest. The man was gently pushing his sleep shirt up, exposing more scars, this time a mixture from punishments from Tommy _and_ Hell.

                Bruce broke the kiss to tug Jason’s shirt off. He tossed it to the side and trailed his lips down Jason’s throat and collarbone until he was following the line of a scar that stretched along the length of Jason’s torso. The autopsy scar, courtesy of Tommy, had harsh, jagged edges. He tried not to think about how poorly it had healed, tried not to relive the memory while Bruce kissed the jagged line with such gentleness.

                “Bruce,” Jason exhaled slowly. His eyes fluttered shut as the man kissed his way down the demons’ stomach, following the line down to the waistband of Jason’s boxers. The man didn’t respond, and instead began to mouth at the outline of Jason’s slowly hardening erection through his shorts.

                Jason took a deep breath, hips bucking up. He reached down, fingers tangling in Bruce’s hair. “Shit,” he hissed. “Fuckin’ warn a guy, asshole.”

                Bruce placed his hands on Jason’s hips, holding them down. He squeezed them with enough force to make the demon wince. “Language,” Bruce warned, and then sucked the tip through the fabric.

                The man’s tongue was nothing but a tease with the fabric in the way. He bit his lip, trying to wiggle out of the shorts as he swallowed back any noise. He wasn’t going to give Bruce the satisfaction of noise, not when he refused his offer of eternity.

                Jason clapped his free hand over his mouth when he felt Bruce finally drag the fabric of his shorts over his hips. The waistband snapped underneath his cock, causing him to hiss into the palm of his hand as his back arched. The man’s hot mouth was immediately around his cock, tongue flicking over the tip. The slick, soft appendage sent jolts up his spine as his legs fell open.

                He finally moved his hand to prop himself up on his elbow. Jason’s eyes narrowed and he glared down at Bruce, watching as the man easily took the entirety of his length. Bruce swallowed it down with such ease, it was almost like he had been doing it his whole life.

                Jason’s grip on Bruce’s hair tightened. He bit down on his lip, and then shoved Bruce’s head down, testing how far he could push without being “punished.” There was no immediate backlash, and he swore he heard a moan escape the man’s mouth, so he repeated the action. He pulled Bruce’s head along his cock until he felt the man’s grip on his hips loosen. At that point, his hips were lifting, thrusting down Bruce’s throat. He felt the muscles flutter around his cock, hungrily swallowing down the length until he was bumping the back of the man’s throat.

                Jason smirked when he heard Bruce moan around his cock. The man’s eyes were narrowed when he lifted his gaze to meet Jason’s. They offered a silent promise that had his breath hitching. Whatever the man was planning was going to be good, whether it was meant as some sort of punishment or not.

                “Bruce-“ Jason gasped, unable to keep quiet. His back arched, and that was when the man finally pulled off his cock. He moved with ease despite the tight grip Jason had.

                Bruce slid up the bed. He shoved his own shorts down, and then let their bodies rest so their cocks were pressed together. His head hung, cheek pressed against Jason’s. He turned his head, kissing the side of the demon’s face. “You’re perfect,” he breathed, rocking his hips once.

                The slide of their cocks had Jason’s back arching. He wrapped his arms around the man’s body, pulling him down until there was barely any space between them. It made it difficult for Bruce to move, he knew that, but the man didn’t complain. Instead, he stroked his hand up and down the demon’s side, petting soothingly as he nudged Jason’s head with his nose.

                They kissed slowly, matching the pace of their kisses to the languid movement of Bruce’s hips. Jason sucked on the man’s tongue, soaking up the very essence of his desire. He felt it flowing into him, intensifying the pleasure from the slide of Bruce’s cock against his. He groaned against the man’s mouth, dragging his nails along Bruce’s back.

                Jason was sure he saw white when he finally came, spilling across their chests and making a mess out of both of them. He was a little embarrassed by how goddamn _good_ it was – he wasn’t even being fucked – but his head was spinning and Bruce was growling his name. The man sounded desperate.

                Jason bit down on Bruce’s shoulder, sucking a mark into the man’s skin. When he pulled away, he shoved Bruce up. “Fuck me,” he growled, rolling onto his stomach and pressing his ass up against Bruce’s erection. He wiggled his hips, smiling when it earned him a few kisses peppered across his back followed by a low rumble of a groan.

                Bruce seized his hips with one hand while the fingers of the other dipped into Jason’s entrance without warning. The demon moaned, eyes fluttering shut as the man began to work him open. Despite having all the perks of being a demon, Bruce rarely used them, and he was proud of the fact that the man was forgoing using lube. The man had to be far gone. He was moving quickly, fingers diving into Jason’s entrance, stretching him open quickly and without issue.

                For a split moment, Jason felt embarrassment when he heard the squelching wet noises coming from him. Tommy had berated him for being a self-lubricating creature, but with the way Bruce was kissing his back and shoulders and murmuring low praises into Jason’s ear, he figured the man loved it.

                There was no warning when the fingers disappeared, leaving Jason feeling empty. He scowled, brows furrowing. “Hurry up,” he growled.

                Bruce pressed a kiss to the base of Jason’s neck before leading himself in. He pushed slowly, making Jason’s back arch as he easily took the man. There was nothing he couldn’t take, but Bruce was the only thing that left him feeling satisfied. He bit his lip, swallowing back a moan as the man’s fingers trailed down, brushing over his flaccid cock.

                “You can go again,” Bruce purred.


End file.
